Charmed Season Nine
by ForeverP3
Summary: In this truly final season of “Charmed”, everything will alter in the lives of the three sisters the strongest power known will soon arise, love with threaten a life, evil will strike harder than ever, and a sister may be lost forever whilst another betra
1. Overview & Disclaimer

Picking up where the apparent series finale left off, we will go on one last journey with the bewitching Charmed Ones as life as they know it will change. In this truly final season of "Charmed", everything will alter in the lives of these three sisters- the strongest power known will soon arise, love with threaten a life, evil will strike harder than ever, and a sister may be lost forever whilst another betrays her family. "Charmed" will be back, and so much better than ever before, for an exclusive ninth season! Ending on the very special 200th milestone episode, characters will leave and others will return throughout the season to take the series on a full circle journey. You think you've seen everything for the Charmed Ones? You haven't seen anything yet!

I do not own "Charmed" or I am in no way affiliated with any of the cast, crew, production team, or "The WB". All characters mentioned belong to Constance M. Burge. This is just a fan-fiction written by a devoted and dedicated long-time "Charmed" fan.


	2. Episode 1

9.01 – The Journey To Being Forever Charmed (Part 1)

In the year 1692 a verdict was given in an old town of Salem, Massachusetts. Melinda Warren (guest star Tyler Layton) had been betrayed by her lover when she was tricked into giving him all three of her magical powers. Melinda was sentenced to be burned at the stake for being a witch. Before she was killed, Melinda foretold the prophecy of three future witches. Then, an executioner lit the straw beneath her feet and she died a cruel death.

To present time in 2006, the foresight which Melinda told has come true for nine years now. After losing the ultimate battle, which killed and caused destruction, one witch went through time to change the event and fix the wrong. Deciding to now live demon-lite and destined lives, the three most powerful good witches the world has ever known- the Charmed Ones- have gone their separate ways on the path to living the future that they were shown six months earlier. Piper (Holly Marie Combs) has finally been able to spend time with her two sons and husband, Leo (Brian Krause), while also managing P3. Piper has resumed cooking and has been looking into buying a local restaurant. Phoebe's (Alyssa Milano) job as an advice columnist is still going well, however she's begun wondering if her time at the Bay Mirror is finally up. Her relationship with Coop (Victor Webster) is strong and they're planning on moving into the condo together. Paige (Rose McGowan) has kept on top of her Whitelighter responsibilities and she's managing life well, especially being a witch, a Whitelighter, and a wife to parole officer Henry (Ivan Sergei). But when a strange portal suddenly appears in the Halliwell Manor's attic, the sisters are brought back together to learn the meaning of the unusual gateway.

The year was 1977 and a newly born child was carried in the arms of Patty Halliwell (guest star Finola Hughes). Patty was rushing toward an elaborate church, closely followed by her mom Penny (guest star Jennifer Rhodes). Once inside the cathedral, Patty handed the infant over to a nun who promised to name the little girl with a name starting with 'P'- as requested by both Patty and Penny. Leaving a blanket with the baby, Patty left her fourth daughter behind as she hurried away from the church with Penny.

Returning to 2006, the Charmed Ones are still contemplating about the odd portal. After searching the Book of Shadows and finding nothing, the girls are hesitant about entering the portal. Even though they agree not to go in, Paige makes a spur-of-the-moment decision and walks into it. Piper and Phoebe, who are outraged and shocked, have no choice but to follow after her. They go in, expecting anything, but come out in the exact same place they left- the attic, in their own time. Concerned, Phoebe throws a ball into the portal and sure enough it's tossed out moments later. Meanwhile, Leo is visited by Billie (guest star Kaley Cuoco) who is sorry and regretful about betraying the Charmed Ones last year. The pair talks for an hour until Leo asks Billie to leave, knowing that Piper wouldn't be pleased that he's chatting with the person who used their son against them and killed Phoebe and Paige before time was reset.

Back in 1924, the Halliwell Manor was filled with joy as people enjoyed the atmosphere of the speakeasy where a secret bar ran during Prohibition. Upstairs, P. Russel used her power of Pyrokinesis to light several candles with the tip of her finger before reading from the Book of Shadows. She started reading a spell that would keep her young forever; unable to age with time. But she's interrupted when her cousin P. Baxter came in looking for her. The two started to ague, then P. Russel used her magic to hurl fire at her cousin but P. Russel used her ability to slow it making the fire move in slow motion through the air.

In present time, Coop meets up with Henry at his apartment where he is sharing the place with Paige. The men spend some time together before Coop is summoned by the Elders. Elsewhere, Billie is trying to find a way to make it up to the girls and casts a spell to take her back in time to alter the events leading up to her betrayal. She returns to the day she saved her sister, Christy (guest star Marne Patterson), from being kidnapped and considers changing the future as she currently knows it forever. If Billie decides not to rescue Christy, anything that happened afterward would've never occurred. In the meantime, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige call upon their Grams to ask for help on the portal and instead their mother appears.

The year is now 1967 and Patty, who's just seventeen-years-old, stood beside a lake as Penny hid behind a bush nearby. Patty looked around, waiting for somebody to show. It was almost midnight and Patty noticed a woman, Stella Stenstrom (guest star Roma Maffia), appear. But Stella suddenly transformed into a wolf-like creature and pounced at Patty, who quickly froze her using Temporal Stasis. Penny called out for her daughter to vanquish her so Patty chanted a long spell. A black vortex emerged and the demonic Stella shouted as she was rapidly sent into it. Penny congratulated her daughter on her very first vanquish.

Forward into the present again and Patty finishes telling her girls about the portal; it's unknown how it had appeared and not even the Elders are sure of its importance. Patty warns the girls to just stay away from it and tells them to try and get rid of it. The girls agree but when they notice the portal flashing lightly they decide to try it out one more time. Meanwhile in the past, Billie has her chance to save her sister as she did last year or not save her at all. Billie knows that if she doesn't rescue Christy then her friendship with the sisters will still be strong- she feels this is the only way to make it up to them, and best of all they won't remember a thing. Billie thinks about it then stops her past self from recovering Christy, leaving her sister at the hands of demons. A glow emits around the world. At the exact same time, the Charmed Ones step into the portal. Instantly, they exit and like last time they're still in the attic and in the same time. However now their mother has seemingly disappeared, Paige notices that her wedding ring is not on her finger, and both Wyatt and Chris are crying downstairs.

To be continued…


	3. Episode 2

9.02 – The Journey To Being Forever Charmed (Part 2)

The Charmed Ones are unsure of what is going on around them; they exited the portal to a place which is the same as before with minor alterations. The girls are sure that something has gone wrong and they wander in search for answers. Soon, they find Wyatt and Chris crying downstairs with no one looking after them. Moments ago, the home was quiet and warm but now it's unusual and different. When Piper (Holly Marie Combs) wants to put the boys to bed, she realizes that their bedroom is Phoebe's (Alyssa Milano) room before she moved out. Paige (Rose McGowan) also finds her bedroom the way it was before she left home too. On further roaming, they notice that a few items they threw out recently are now back. The girls suspect time travel but they find a newspaper with today's date.

The year was 1998; Piper and Phoebe were sitting on opposite sides of their grandmother's hospital bed. Penny (guest star Jennifer Rhodes), weak and unwell, asked her granddaughters where their sister was. Piper told her Grams that she was in the cafeteria and she'll go look for her downstairs. Piper left the hospital ward and entered the cafeteria, searching for her older sister. Piper gave up then ordered a bagel. As she bit into it, Jeremy Burns (guest star Eric Scott Wood) bumped into her then gave her a napkin. Walking away, Piper used the napkin but noticed writing on one side- the man had written his phone number on it.

Back in the present, Billie (guest star Kaley Cuoco) returns from the past where she stopped her past-self from saving her sister thus changing the present and future. Unbeknownst to Billie, she has altered time dramatically. All she wanted to do was have the Charmed Ones forgive her as she is solely sorry. Meanwhile, the Power of Three is still dumbfounded about what is going on so Paige calls Henry (Ivan Sergei) who is annoyed that she called up. Paige learns she never married Henry and they apparently haven't seen each other for months. Piper wonders where Leo (Brian Krause) is and after stumbling across a recent photo album she grasps the fact that most of the events which happened last year have never ensued- Leo is still frozen awaiting rescue, the ultimate battle never took place, the Triad is still alive, the sister's are living under the same roof again, Phoebe's barrier for love is still up since she wasn't taken on her past-love journey by Coop (Victor Webster), and Billie is still friends with the sisters. Phoebe comprehends that the alteration must've taken place just as they entered the portal, hence why they weren't affected and have memory of what was supposed to happen.

It's the year 1948 and a younger Penny stood beside a handsome boy, Allen Halliwell (guest star Patrick Cassidy), in front of many onlookers; the pair are getting married. This was Penny's first marriage. As Penny finished saying her vows, the minister stated that the couple are now officially married. Allen and Penny kiss while the people applaud cheerfully.

Back in the year 1994, a rebellious teenage Paige was suffering after the loss of her adoptive parents. She was crying on her bed when her carer entered and talked to her. Paige promised to change her life from then on; stop drinking, quit smoking, and stay in school. A day later, Paige checked the mail and received an acceptance letter into Berkley- all thanks to a really strong essay about the death of her mom and dad.

Present time, and Coop comes back from being with the Elders. He was "up-there" so was also not affected by the change. He tells the girls that the Elders were warning him that this may happen therefore they summoned him so that he couldn't be influenced by it. While discussing how to get everything to normal, a demon attacks the sisters and injures both Paige and Piper badly. Phoebe is very reluctant in relying on Billie to fix the mess but Coop guarantees that it's the safest option. Phoebe is really hesitant but agrees to let Billie help them. Using his ring, Coop takes Billie through time to mend the wrong. Phoebe, after trusting in Billie, has earned her power of Empathy back. In doing so, she channels Paige's power of Healing and cures her sisters of their wounds.

In the year 1670, outside a rural village in the Colony and Dominion of Virginia, Charlotte Warren (guest star Sadie Stratton), gave birth to a special daughter- Melinda Warren. Charlotte gleamed at the infant, and she whispered to the baby that this is the start of the Warren line of witches.

Everything is now normal again and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are talking to Billie at the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe tells her sisters that it was Billie who saved the day. Piper half-heartedly thanks Billie but warns her that she's still not forgiven. Piper still feels a somewhat hatred towards Billie, as does Phoebe and Paige. Billie tells the girls that she'll be moving away, to start afresh someplace else. Phoebe is open to welcoming her back anytime, after everyone is forgiven, maybe even allowing her to baby-sit her children one day. Billie leaves the Halliwell Manor, waving goodbye to the sisters. Later, Leo comes downstairs with Wyatt and Chris. Furthermore, Piper makes a sarcastic comment about the boys having fun while she was almost killed. Also, Paige and Phoebe go home to their rightful abodes where their partner's await.


	4. Episode 3

9.03 – Future Imperfect

Now that Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) has got one of her powers back after three years, she is beginning to feel like a proper witch again. Then again, she's becoming a bit obsessive by saving innocents and fighting demons all the time and her sisters aren't happy by this sudden change in Phoebe. But in the meantime, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) is taking time off work to stay at home with her family, and Paige (Rose McGowan) is given a new teenage charge Kieran (guest star Beau Mirchoff) who has only recently been told of magic and is still learning about it. Kieran is somewhat naïve and Paige can't help but feel a strong connection to him. It becomes clear that Kieran has feelings for Paige, but he forcibly controls his emotions. Also, when Phoebe sets off for work she finds an anxious woman waiting for her in the office. The lady is scared and informs Phoebe that she is in desperate need of her help. The woman tells Phoebe that she is her daughter from the future.

Meanwhile, Leo (Brian Krause) is determined to accomplish his goal of finding a job before the end of the year. He's been sending out a résumé to several workplaces for a while now, but none of them have been willing to let him in. Leo thinks that maybe it's because of the long gap between his last job and now. Even getting back into studying medicine is hard for him since his history won't let him. Leo ultimately gives up on searching for a job, at least for today, and returns back to the Halliwell Manor where he spends some bonding time with his sons.

Phoebe takes her apparent daughter back home where Coop (Victor Webster) is waiting. The girl introduces herself as Prudence Halliwell (guest star Jewel Staite); the second child of Phoebe and Coop. Prudence notifies her parents that the whole future has been altered, and her sisters have seemingly never been born while one of her cousins is on the verge of becoming evil. Assuming this cousin is Wyatt, Phoebe discusses everything with Prudence then they all go over to the Halliwell Manor to look things over in the Book Of Shadows. Alongside her mom and her aunts, Prudence learns that the future was changed on this very day after a demon finally got to Piper's son- which is not meant to happen today at all. Whilst Prudence and Phoebe remain in the attic, Piper and Paige go to Wyatt and protect him inside the crystal cage. Piper starts to make up a special potion for Wyatt to temporarily stop him from turning evil. But all of a sudden, a demon- Ezirus (guest star Cam Giganet)- captures baby Chris and it is discovered that the entire time the son who was turned evil is Chris and not Wyatt.

Elsewhere, Kieran causes trouble between Paige and Henry (Ivan Sergei) when he announces that he is dating Paige. Henry is angry and he doesn't know who to believe, even though his instincts are telling him Paige. In turn Paige is mad that Henry would even distrust her, especially under these circumstances when a teenager is under false pretences. Back at the Halliwell Manor, and Piper is panicked over Chris' kidnapping and instantly blames Prudence for the incident. Phoebe gets in the way and argues with Piper about it. After a minor disagreement, they set out to find Chris and vanquish Ezirus before he changes the boy from good to bad.

It's the year 2026 and at a local cemetery Wyatt (guest star Wes Ramsey) stands over two graves- one reads, 'Penelope Halliwell', the other, 'Patience Halliwell'. Wyatt places two roses on top and whispers something about getting revenge on his brother for killing them. A little while later, he is at the Halliwell Manor standing over an ancient Book Of Shadows looking for something. He glances at a photograph of himself standing beside his brother and his sister and behind them are his six cousins, two of which have been killed.

Returning to the present, and Leo helps Piper find Chris. When Piper and Phoebe confront Ezirus it seems that they've got there too late. Fortunately, Chris hasn't been turned evil yet and has been using his newly found power of Telekinesis to defend himself from the demon. With Paige, the three sisters throw a potion followed by chanting a vanquishing spell to get rid of Ezirus. Just before the demon explodes, he warns the girls that they're not safe and a major threat is after them; something they will not be able to stop. As he finishes the sentence, Ezirus is vanquished in a ball of flames. Later, Prudence farewells her parents and aunts telling them that the future is safe now and everything should be back to normal. Paige and Henry share some discussion time together and Paige assures Henry that nothing is going to get between them, not even a wishful teenage boy. In addition, Paige talks to Kieran and tells him that it's best the Elders assign him another Whitelighter. Piper and Leo play with their kids while Leo is feeling down about not being able to get a job. Piper smiles and tells him that there may be one very important job he can take care of; Magic School.


	5. Episode 4

9.04 – Hit Or Myth

The Charmed Ones have been on edge lately since they were told about a major threat that will come after them soon. They've been preparing potions and spells in case of an early attack. But other than that, the three have been getting on with their lives as per usual. Paige (Rose McGowan) has tried to bring the romance back into her relationship with Henry (Ivan Sergei) after they've been growing further apart, whilst Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) is on a constant demon-hunting spree, and P3 has been doing incredibly well thanks to Piper (Holly Marie Combs) with sell out night's everyday. But as three unusual demons strike, attacking one sister each, the peaceful lives of the Charmed Ones comes to yet another halt.

After managing to fend off the extraordinary creatures, the sister's gather at the Halliwell Manor to search through the Book Of Shadows for their demons. Even though the creatures were disguised, Paige knows that they had scales. The girl's stops at a page detailing reptile demons but these are males and the demons that attacked were female. In the meantime, Coop (Victor Webster) requests Phoebe home where he asks her to investigate a series of broken love relationships in which he initially played match-maker for. It seems all the couples are slowly breaking up, with no real reason. Back at the Halliwell Manor, the three demons attack and reveal themselves by removing their disguises. The demons have scales for skin, blood red goggling eyes, snake-like tongues, brass heads, and venomous alive snakes for hair. Piper doesn't have time to react before she looks at one of them and she instantly turns to stone. Paige throws a blinding potion at the creatures as they disappear. Phoebe returns to find one sister injured and the other frozen in stone.

Elsewhere, Leo (Brian Krause) is preparing to reclaim Magic School by renovating and restoring the old domicile with the help from many of the magical community. Paige suddenly Orbs in, demanding for a leprechaun and a fairy immediately. The community also take this opportunity to apologize to Leo, and the sisters, for betraying them earlier in the year by siding with the enemy. Paige returns to the Halliwell Manor with the two magical beings where the leprechaun uses luck and the fairy uses pixie dust to help free Piper. With an additional blast from a potion by Phoebe, Piper is released from the stone. Soon, the girls discover that the demons are three creatures known as the Gorgons. Three sisters- Euryale, Stheno, and Medusa- from the ancient Greek period used to terrorize citizens of the town. Euryale and Stheno are both immortal but Medusa, who is only mortal, was killed centuries ago by a warrior who beheaded her. By looking at one of these creatures, you may be turned to stone. Piper jokes about being stone like Paige was four years ago. Phoebe wonders how Medusa came back to life, with head intact and everything, and she realizes that the major threat which is coming for them must be behind it all. Together, the Gorgons are of such power that they can easily overpower the Power Of Three.

Alongside Coop, Phoebe quickly goes to investigate the broken relationships before going back to her sister's to vanquish the ultimate Gorgons. Phoebe later learns that the couples are being pressured to break up with one another by an impostor posing as a Cupid. Phoebe realizes that this fraud is the cause of the down falling relationships of Paige and Henry, and even Coop and herself. Coop senses the impostor and just before Phoebe can say a spell to banish him, he disappears. Then, Phoebe is needed back at the Halliwell Manor where the Gorgons are attacking.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige have no clue about how to vanquish these three most powerful demons. Paige insists that they've gone up against strong demons before, so they'll do it again. Piper proposes using the method the warrior used years ago to kill them, but Phoebe says that it'll only work on Medusa because the others are immortal. As the Gorgons gain on the sisters, Phoebe remembers that without one Gorgon their power as a whole is weakened. She blocks her eyes using a mirror as Medusa, the most vulnerable Gorgon, looks her way, but instead Medusa sees her reflection and she's instantly turned to stone. Piper blows the sculpture up, and now the remaining demons are basically powerless. The Charmed Ones chant the Power Of Three spell, with closed eyes, as the demons explode. Paige declares that someone really is out to kill the Charmed Ones and they're sending the strongest of strongest demons out to get them- this someone is also bringing back demons from the dead. The sister's agree to stay cautious and they realize that their fight with evil is not over yet.

The sister's join Leo and Coop at Magic School to witness the grand reopening of this enchanted palace. Together with the whole magical community, Leo announces that good has reclaimed the school. Random supernatural beings wish Leo all the best and hand the school over to him; Leo is now permanent Headmaster. Later, Phoebe tells her sister's about the impostor who is tearing couples apart and warns Piper to watch out for him since he's already got to Paige. Piper sombrely says that they have to combat more than ever now, especially with two powerful demons on the loose; one of whom will do anything to stop the almighty Power Of Three.


	6. Episode 5

9.05 – Coop, Love Is Calling You

The Charmed Ones have been searching for the Cupid impostor all week long with no luck. Whoever this being is, he doesn't want to be found and it's making the job for the girl's very hard. To add to the frustration, every hour they are being told of at least two couples breaking their long-time relationships. The worst thing is that the impostor is also affecting the love between the Charmed Ones and their men, with arguments and disagreements occurring between pairs so often. It isn't until a young woman is murdered by her partner that the witches are able to track the impostor. The young woman and her boyfriend had been deeply in love for a year, and their friends would always assure others that the duo was sensitive and the kindest of people. The Cupid impostor tried to break that relationship and it backfired with bad results on the man, he had killed the love of his life. Instantly, the Power Of Three goes to investigate the situation.

At the police station, Henry (Ivan Sergei) is having a hard time concentrating on his parole duties since he keeps thinking about the disputes he's been having with Paige (Rose McGowan). He doesn't like to hurt her, but he can't stop himself from getting angry at her- but he does know that it's all because of the impostor. When his lunch break comes around, Henry goes to a nearby stall to pick up a few items; food, the newspaper, a beverage, and a magazine. As he is going to walk away, his eyes spot a lottery ticket but he ignores the thought of buying it and continues back to the station, muttering to himself about not needing anymore disappointment in his life. For the rest of the day, Henry can't keep his mind off both Paige and the ticket. Over and over again, his mind is thinking Paige plus the ticket equals happiness, then Paige minus the ticket equals unhappiness, then Paige divided by the ticket equals more money for them. After he has his moment of utter weirdness, Henry gives up and goes off to buy that lottery ticket.

For the time being at Magic School, the Charmed Ones are gathered with the new headmaster Leo (Brian Krause). Now that they are all positive about the position of the Cupid impostor, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) finds something in a book about the way real Cupids and faux Cupids work; although Cupid impostors are common, they work a different way to a true Cupid. The impostor, who of-course doesn't withhold most of a Cupid's powers, cannot travel from place to place therefore needs to find the lovers themselves. The impostor carries a Cupid's ring, and this is where the majority of their power lies. Also, only a fellow Cupid can destroy an impostor- a Cupid that possesses great power and experience. Phoebe then states to her sister's that if they want to get rid of this being, they're going to need the help of every Cupid on Earth. Enter Coop (Victor Webster), the perfect person for the job, who will need to use his power now more than ever to assist in banishing the impostor. Meanwhile, five more love relationships are torn apart by the impostor who is growing stronger. Unbeknownst to the girl's this being is actually feeding off of his actions which are giving him extraordinary abilities.

When they get back to the Halliwell Manor, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) explores the Book Of Shadows while Paige does some more Scrying, as Phoebe whips up a few vials of potions downstairs. Coop is preparing himself for a strong battle, which he knows will weaken him to an all-time low- he isn't telling Phoebe this because he is right in believing that she will not let him do what he needs to do to save them all. Once everyone is set, Coop stages himself in the center of the attic with the Power Of Three spread in different hiding corners of the room. The time comes and just before Coop chants, he apologizes to Phoebe. Phoebe is confused but before she can get another response Coop starts speaking Latin. His Cupid ring glows brightly and dozens of fluffy pink hearts race around him. Suddenly, hundreds and thousands of different Cupids flash in and out of the room, as if they're all telling him that they're helping out. The Charmed Ones are dazzled by the scene in front of them, until Coop announces that all Cupid's are currently grounded so now the only one left on Earth is the one who couldn't hear his calling- the Cupid impostor. Coop takes the Power Of Three to where their demon-of-the-day is. During a long battle with the being, and after the girl's potions and spells have no effect; Coop realizes that now is the time to open up his main stream of power. The impostor has become way too strong for the Charmed Ones, and Piper jokes that all the demons in the past few weeks have been stronger than they are. Just before Coop lets loose, he talks to Phoebe about everything and he tells her that he won't have the power to see her again after this. Phoebe basically refuses to let him do this but he ignores her then opens fire, releasing jets of pink bolts at the impostor. As their being disappears, so does Coop, and Phoebe immediately breaks down with the comfort of her two sisters' beside her.

The end of the day has come, and everyone meets at P3 to mourn the loss of Coop. Even though Phoebe is completely distraught and depressed, she hasn't given up hope and she trusts Coop when he promised that he'd be back one day. On the subject of promises, Leo promises Piper that although he is needed full-time at Magic School he is not going to disregard her or their sons like he once did. For the whole night, Henry has been listening to a radio very intensely, he is apparently so eager to hear the lottery numbers. Suddenly the numbers are drawn and Paige, who is blandly rolling her eyes and saying that nobody ever wins these things, is given the startle of her life when Henry shouts out loudly. Henry's lotto ticket had won! Everybody is so excited, and Paige is beyond enthused. Phoebe confirms that the mortality from Henry's life isn't completely gone, because the win was something mortal not magical. But Henry disagrees; he smiles at his wife and declares that the magic is still very much alive between them all. The five proclaim a toast- a toast to Paige and Henry, a toast to Coop, a toast to magic, a toast to being charmed.


	7. Episode 6

9.06 – Saved By The Spell

Reeling from the loss of her Cupid boyfriend, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) has been trying to lay low for a while. But, of-course, her Charmed One duties always get in her way and she finds herself vanquishing demons alongside her sister's day in and day out. In an effort to get back on track Phoebe starts to focus all her energy into her advice column, which pleases her boss Elise (guest star Rebecca Balding) since Phoebe hasn't been coming into work lately. In the meantime, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) has recently booked Gwen Stefani (guest stars as herself) for two nights at P3 and she's satisfied with the sell-out crowds for each. Also, newlyweds Paige (Rose McGowan) and Henry (Ivan Sergei) haven't taken the grins off their faces since their minor lottery win last week. The money will do the couple a lot of good, especially since they had been having a bit of financial trouble recently. Paige is certain on being selfless and she wishes to discuss with her husband how much of the money she should grant to her sister's. Later that night, a new witch- Amanda (guest star Jordan Madley)- sits beside her dying mother in hospital. When all is clear, Amanda chants a spell to save her mom's life and it works, or so it seems. Her mother awakes happily, cured of her illness, but within moments Amanda fights for breath as she unknowingly removed the disease from her mother and placed it into herself; this was more or less an act of personal gain, thus the witch is now suffering the consequences.

The next day, Phoebe wakes up sitting at her desk after a long night working in the condo. She tries to get some coffee but she had drunk it all last night, so she decides to continue writing her column tiredly. When somebody knocks at the door Phoebe's eyes widen and she thinks it's Coop until the door opens and Piper walks in. Piper suggests her sister should stop working non-stop for a while and spend time at the Manor with her, but Phoebe feels that she needs to do work to pass the time until Coop returns. Piper doesn't want to say anything aloud but she thinks her sister is overreacting. Phoebe is definitely taking Coop's absence to heart, and she wasn't even like this when her ex-husband left her five years ago. This sisterly chat is interrupted when Paige Orbs in, anxiously telling the girl's about her charge being hit with a rare disease.

When the Charmed Ones arrive at the hospital they find Amanda in a ward while her mother is sitting beside her and Amanda greets Paige right away. The doctor's tell the girl's that Amanda's mom's sickness just disappeared and it was strange because they were convinced she'd die, then Amanda received it and her condition is worse than what her mother had. The doctor's are simply dumbfounded and they're calling it a miracle on the mother's behalf. Paige speaks to Amanda, who is very sorry about casting the spell in which she had no idea would backfire like that. Paige explains personal gain to the girl, then Piper tells her that if she wants to make things right she's going to need to reverse the spell which means her mother will go back to lying on her deathbed again. Amanda's mother gives her daughter a knowing glance before Amanda agrees. The Charmed Ones leave the ill girl alone as they discuss what will happen to the mom outside.

Elsewhere, Leo (Brian Krause) is in the middle of teaching a class at Magic School when he is caught up in a prank between students. A troublemaker, Marcus (guest star Colby Paul), continues to magically write rude messages on the board with chalk using Telekinesis behind Leo's back. Leo is forced to use magic on Marcus, sending him into the detention room. Soon, Miss Donovan (guest star Ann Cusack) disrupts the class to inform Leo that someone is calling him from the outside world. Leo leaves the class for Miss Donovan to substitute while he goes to the Halliwell Manor where a familiar face is waiting for him.

Back at the hospital, the girl's finish their talk with Amanda's mother and they enter the room again. They all gather around Amanda to prepare to return the disease from where it came but Amanda won't wake up. After a moment of panic, Phoebe declares that they were too late; Amanda is dead and there's now no way to fix the situation. Upon trying to Heal her, Paige is irritated and annoyed. Amanda's mother is both angry and sad; she can't help but be mad at her daughter for trying to save her at the risk of losing herself. When everything seems at loss, Phoebe tries to comfort the mom by telling her that she lost somebody close recently too. Piper also helps out and recounts the events leading up to the death of their sister six years back, and she adds that like now there's nothing to fix it.

On the way back home in the car, the three sisters' are discussing the day's events. Paige is basically furious about losing her charge, and she is enraged at the fact that they are losing so many innocents lately. Paige essentially yells at her sister's too and tells them to get their act together. Paige also demands Phoebe to get over Coop and concentrate on what's important; friends, family, and saving innocents. For over ten minutes, the girl's are silent until Paige breaks down again and apologizes to her siblings, assuring them that she didn't mean what she'd said. She complains about what good it is to have so much money but lose so much more because of it. Once again, the three share a sisterly bonding moment before arriving at the Halliwell Manor. Inside, they're greeted by Leo and their old friend Darryl (guest star Dorian Gregory) who has come back from the East Coast for a couple of weeks. Following a nice meal cooked by Piper, Paige and Henry announce where their lottery money is going; both Piper and Phoebe get a half the amount shared, and Paige and Henry keep the other half. Following thanks and gratitude, Darryl receives a phone call and he has to leave again. But he ensures that he'll be back for another visit soon. The Charmed Ones, Henry, and Leo discuss concerns such as Coop and the arising threat. Paige, yet again, makes an apology to her sister's about the way she reacted and says that it was out of anger. Piper and Phoebe forgive her but let her know that what she said was probably true and it's woken them up more to make them fight. Together they're going to strive to do the best they can, and be as strong as what they should be. After all, they are the Charmed Ones- the most powerful witches of all time.


	8. Episode 7

9.07 – Dances With Witches

The grand hall at Magic School is crowded with busy people today, all preparing for a special event being held tonight. Leo (Brian Krause) is managing the room as magical creatures of all kinds are helping to put up Christmas decorations and festivity ornaments around the place. In a corner, several creatures are building a massive Christmas tree complete with beautiful tassels and bobbles. When the Charmed Ones Orb in, they're greeted by a Nymph who gives each sister a handmade wreath made of leaves and flowers. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) is amazed at how beautiful Magic School is beginning to look, and it's not even complete yet. Paige (Rose McGowan) mentions that an annual Christmas ball, where all good magical beings from across the land are invited, is being held for the upcoming Christmas holiday. Piper (Holly Marie Combs) rolls her eyes and questions why they've never been invited in past years and Leo reminds her that they haven't exactly celebrated Christmas properly in the last eight years. Phoebe is admiring the enormous tree when she picks up an ornament and is thrown into a Premonition of the Christmas party going smoothly until three demons suddenly attack causing major havoc in the school as fire breaks out and the Christmas tree collapses on top of people.

At the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe is exploring the Book Of Shadows for clues as to who may attack tonight. While looking, she takes note that demons must still have access to Magic School and explains that there ought to be an unhidden entrance still remaining. Piper instantly informs Leo and tells him to search the school for a way that evil could get in. After Phoebe finds who she is looking for in the book, she is about to go with her sisters to vanquish the demons before they can attack later. However, before they can leave Paige is summoned to the Elders for an unknown reason, so in the meantime Piper and Phoebe return to Magic School to help find the unsealed entry.

Once Paige arrives "up-there" she is greeted by a group of Elders and is spoken to about the forthcoming ball at Magic School. The Elders tell her that the Charmed Ones must destroy the ball, as it's the only way to stop what might really destroy it. Confused, Paige questions the act. The Elders continue to instruct Paige that, alongside her sisters, she has to ruin the entire party before demons get their own way back inside and kill everybody. Magic School's Christmas ball is one of the most sacred festivals in the magical world and any evil being would kill for the chance to get inside since everybody and anybody in the good magic society is going to be there. Every year at least one demon tries to gain entry with no luck, but this year the Elders have been forewarned that evil will finally win. The Elders are depending on the Power Of Three to stop them without advising anyone else about the event. Paige, unsure, returns to her siblings where she quietly tells them and Leo about it all.

After thinking long and hard about how they're going to do such a thing, the three witches are clueless until Paige decides to call for some special help. Soon, Grams (guest star Jennifer Rhodes) is called and she discusses the episode with her granddaughters. When Grams reminds the girls to consider the Power Of Three, with emphasis on the word 'three', Phoebe remembers her Premonition; three apparent demons were attacking Magic School. Phoebe quickly asks her Grams if it's possible for a witch to temporarily transform into an evil being, and Grams nods but she believes it's too risky. She warns the girls to not do anything of the sort before disappearing, then Phoebe stands and says to turn into demons is the only way to stop the real demons. Paige thinks not, but Phoebe insists and realizes that they've gone against Grams' words before so why not now. After persuasion, the three prepare for the worst.

It's later that night and the Christmas ball is just beginning. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo- each wearing very elegant clothing- all appear in the hall by a spell. Everyone in the school is dressed nicely and a set of Christmas carollers are singing on the platform. Leo seems to be very proud of the night so far, after all he was the one who planned and organized everything. Paige Orbs in with her husband, Henry (Ivan Sergei), who is a little cautious about visiting Magic School since it's his first time here. As soon as he comes in, a loud blast is heard and he's turned into a bird. With laughter amongst the crowds, Leo tells Paige that it has something to do with the alarm system put into place to scare off mortals who enter the school, but there is a reversal spell in a book in the library. As Paige takes the Henry bird away, Piper and Phoebe settle in. Piper notices that this is similar to her high school prom except supernatural. A short little gnome walks up to Phoebe and, blushing, asks her to dance. Phoebe hesitantly agrees and leaves Piper to go onto the dance floor and dances with the creature. She's somewhat enjoying herself, which is good since she's been sad after her boyfriend vanished recently.

When Paige returns with an anxious Henry, who is now observing the magical beings of all kinds around the room, she lets Piper know that the entrance for demons has been hidden but they still have to wreck the party. Henry stays with Leo as the three sisters hide in a corner and regrettably transform into demons using a potion and a spell. Even though they don't want to, they understand that the Elder's know best and they have to do this to make the magical community realize what's best. Suddenly, the three witches-turned-bad open fire on the happy party-goers until everyone in the room is gone. It was they that were seen in Phoebe's Premonition earlier, and the scene around them began to crumble. The Charmed Ones go back to normal and stand in the middle of the damaged room; tables smashed, the Christmas tree fallen, fire ablaze. Leo and Henry stand beside the girls and Leo assures them that they did what they had to do to save what might've happened. Piper thinks it's ridiculous and she feels bad for hurting such a good time. Paige looks at her watch and, shrugging, tries to make light of the situation so wishes the group a merry Christmas.


	9. Episode 8

9.08 – Rocking Around The Christmas Three

'Tis the season in San Francisco and the festive mood is evident among everyone in the city. Malls are constantly crowded, homes and streets are decorated nicely, Christmas tunes are played all day long, and a very slight downfall of snow covers the town which is extraordinarily rare here that last happened 30 years ago. It seems nothing could go wrong in the happy city, that is until you visit the Halliwell Manor where everything is as normal as a daily demon vanquish and the frequent supernatural mishap. Nothing in or around this house would assure you that it's Christmas Eve. Although her sons are silently enjoying the Christmas spirit, Piper (Holly Marie Combs) is against celebrating because she just thinks that if they try to live a normal life, even for a day, something magical will interrupt and ruin everything- and it wouldn't be the first time. Her husband, Leo (Brian Krause), is desperate to show her the best Christmas yet so he takes matters into his own hands and starts to adorn the Manor with Christmas decorations with the help of their boys. Piper tries to stop Leo, saying it's already Christmas Eve, but Leo retorts stating that it's better late than never. Piper is too obvious and there's more to why she's against celebrating Christmas, something she isn't telling.

Meanwhile across town, Paige (Rose McGowan) and Henry (Ivan Sergei) enter an orphanage to give the children gifts and presents as part of a charity organization arranged by Henry's parole office. Surrounded by other police officials and news media, Henry has been told he can give out the first present to a young boy who has been at the orphanage since the moment he was born. Both Henry and Paige do the good deed together and everybody applauds. Instantly, Paige feels a connection between the boy and her, especially since she was in the same situation once. Later, as everyone is off talking and the children are all playing with their new toys, Paige takes the time to speak with the young boy named Freddie (guest star Charlie Stewart) and she learns that he is an intelligent kid who hates being alone at the orphanage. Freddie doesn't get along with the other children, but he bonds with Paige straight away.

Soon, Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) visits the Halliwell Manor exclaiming she's sick of everybody with happy feelings, mainly because her Empathy is channelling it all, while she isn't exactly in a festive mood and hasn't been since her boyfriend disappeared. Piper simply replies with a grin, she now has someone to help protest against Leo's Christmas phase. Leo explains to the girls that they should celebrate a great happy time, if not for them but for Wyatt and Chris. He also reminds them that the boys haven't really had a proper Christmas ever in their lives and by rejoicing Christmas will bring some kind of normality to their lives- something Piper's always wanted. Phoebe disregards her brother-in-law and sets up her laptop to work on her column because she couldn't concentrate at home with the Christmas Carollers singing outside. Suddenly, Paige bursts into the house rambling about how unfair it is that everyone is so chipper while homeless children are out there who can't celebrate Christmas at all. It seems the three sisters are all unhappy with the holiday this year.

Upstairs in the attic, the girls have left Leo downstairs to dress the Halliwell Manor with decorations as they discuss their distaste for Christmas this year. Paige mentions that she doesn't know how she should please Henry; she doesn't even know what to buy him. Phoebe says at least Paige has somebody to please and buy for. Piper laughs then jokes that she should've got Leo a free pass to decorate every home in San Francisco instead of the new golf clubs she initially bought. After a moment of silence, Paige thinks of a way that they could relieve themselves of their depressed states. Upon reading from the Book Of Shadows, her spell totally backfires and the girls vanish completely.

Piper reappears in a bedroom of an older Halliwell Manor, beside a ghostly Grams (guest star Jennifer Rhodes), where she realizes it's the year 1979 as she watches her six-year-old self sobbing in her bed while her parents are yelling loudly at each other in the other room. Grams explains to Piper that she is here to re-witness some of the happiest and saddest moments in her life, all of which shaped Piper to who she is today. Grams is acting as a Ghost Of Christmas Past. Then Piper is taken to the night her father left and was never to be seen again until many years later. After seeing other events such as her wedding day, the birth of Wyatt, random incidents during her charmed life, and the death her sister, Piper is unable to stand the memories and finally returns to the present where she remains in thought waiting for her siblings. Paige appears in the orphanage where it's quiet and dark. An orphan girl instructs her, this is apparently Paige's Ghost Of Christmas Present. Paige is shown the life of a stray child on a special day like Christmas. She sees that some children are happy, some are quite sad, and others are fast asleep in bed. Paige watches Freddie as he sits at the end of his bed, looking through the book that he was given earlier today. When Freddie puts the novel away, he takes out a photograph of himself as an infant. He starts to cry because it is the only photo he has of his mother- actually, only his mother's hand can be seen resting on baby Freddie's stomach. He misses his parents so much. Paige sobs as well before joining Piper in the attic. In the year 2028, Phoebe appears alongside her Ghost Of Christmas Yet To Come; her nephew Chris (guest star Drew Fuller). Phoebe sees her three daughters mourning at a wake in the Halliwell Manor; it seems to be following her very own demise. Chris describes to his aunt about the future, and what it may become if she doesn't get her act together soon and fight for what's coming. Then many various events are revealed to Phoebe such as the birth of her eldest daughter, attending somebody's grave, a future Christmas with her own family, and followed by a disturbing vision of a major battle between the Charmed Ones and five elemental beings which looks as if it takes place in just a few months. Afterwards at the Halliwell Manor, the sisters discuss everything with one another before going downstairs to see such a spectacular sight; the entire first level has been decorated beautifully by Leo, much to the happiness of the boys. Even the outside of the house has a set of lights up. The girls realize that Christmas has more meaning than they ever thought and they've really learned that now.

The next morning, Piper and Leo are woken up by Wyatt who is extremely excited about the pile of presents underneath the great Christmas tree downstairs. The family help unwrap gifts until Phoebe visits with Paige and Henry. The five adults exchange Christmas wishes and Wyatt is jumping up and down as he receives more presents. Baby Chris is equally happy, using Telekinesis to literally throw off the wrapping paper. At lunchtime everybody gathers around to eat a massive feast made by Piper. As Leo cuts the turkey, and everyone begins to eat, each person raises their glass and wishes a special Christmas. Phoebe quietly wishes her boyfriend a Merry Christmas too. At the end of the day, Paige visits the orphanage again and speaks with Freddie once more. When she leaves she tells the nuns that she's granting them all of her money from the recent lottery win. She wishes for the money to be used to make the lives of the orphans as great as they can be, she also tells the nuns to give the kids the best Christmas ever. Paige soon comes back to her car where Henry awaits, and she tells him it's done. Henry is happy that their money has gone to a better cause. Paige giggles and raises mistletoe over their heads as they kiss.


	10. Episode 9

9.09 – Which Witch Did Switch? (a.k.a. Witch Swap)

In San Francisco the weather is starting to change from good to worse; the climate is mysteriously changing dramatically with major storms one day and scorching heat waves the next. But the weather is the least of everybody's problems, and the events following Christmas day resulted in a quiet week for the Charmed Ones. Piper (Holly Marie Combs) had finally found time to go with her family on day trips and she even had some much needed romantic nights with her husband Leo (Brian Krause). Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) got back to working full-time on her advice column at the Bay Mirror and the desire for her absent boyfriend has at last gone. Paige (Rose McGowan) and Henry's (Ivan Sergei) relationship has been going ultimately strong and they've been having a lot of affectionate moments recently. The lives of these adults are currently seamless. The children, however, aren't having such joy. On the first day of January 2007, the Halliwell Manor is once again disturbed by another demon who attempts to overpower the almighty Charmed Ones. Mabius (guest star Jake Siegel) silently attacks both Wyatt and Chris while Piper is in the kitchen with Paige. Wyatt's instincts warn him that danger is around so he immediately puts up his Forcefield, which draws Piper's attention thus she comes out to investigate. When a spell is cast to reveal all, Mabius is exposed to the witches. Alarmed, Mabius unknowingly switches a few identities in the room before disappearing. As Paige jokes, "What a way to bring in the New Year", Piper is quick to notice a sudden change in her boys.

Downtown at the Bay Mirror, things aren't looking too bright. The bullpen is in chaos whilst accommodating the heated weather; everyone is bustling about, air conditioning is on full, computers are working overdrive, and nobody really wants to be there. Phoebe is exhausted and she sits behind her desk swallowing cups of cold water while she fans her face with envelopes. If all of this wasn't enough, the electricity unexpectedly goes and most of San Francisco is left in a power blackout. Phoebe rolls her eyes and mutters, "What a way to bring in the New Year". Across the street at the police station, Henry is in a similar situation. Several policemen think it's best to stay in for the time being, rather than leave, because the road traffic may be turmoil.

At the Halliwell Manor, the electrical power is also out but the supernatural power seems to be very much alive. Wyatt is somehow using Telekinesis- which is not in his ability- to move objects about, and Chris is frighteningly lying in a crouched position unmoving. In a panicked state, Piper and Paige instantly rummage the Book Of Shadows for the demon. They soon find their answer, describing Mabius as a member of an elite faction of demons that capture magical children to feed on their power and then leave their powerless bodies left to die in an Underworld cage. Considering themselves lucky, the sisters are sure that since Mabius wasn't expecting them to show up he must have done something else to the boys. Outside it begins to pour with rain, adding to the unusual weather, as a car pulls up in the driveway; Piper and Phoebe's father, Victor (guest star James Read), has come visiting.

In Magic School, Leo is having trouble when a student is refusing to learn and even demands to be freed from the school. Many teachers, including Leo, are working with the situation whilst the student is also using magic on others. The boy, Eric (guest star Ross Thomas), is fed up with school- like most teenagers nowadays- and is doing anything to get out of it. Leo tries to talk to Eric but his efforts go to waste when he's thrown right out the room magically. After a couple of hours, the teachers are finally able to get through to Eric and they show him how great school can be- especially when magic is involved. Eric later personally thanks Leo and asks him if he could be his personal tutor for the year. Leo gladly accepts.

Phoebe has managed to get away from work, and she's rushing into the Halliwell Manor where her sisters and Victor are waiting. Victor has decided to visit because he was forlorn when San Francisco's power was cut earlier. When Wyatt suddenly uses Telekinesis again, Piper explains to Phoebe what they've learned from Mabius' attack; the demon switched Wyatt and Chris' bodies. Victor is confused because he is unsure as to why Chris is curled up, but nobody knows the answer. Then Mabius attacks once again, this time throwing magic bolts towards Paige but before they can hit her, a Forcefield shields her. Piper has realized something, and she quickly blows Mabius up using her power. She looks from Wyatt to Chris to Paige and announces that Paige must be pregnant. When Mabius switched the bodies, he changed the bodies of all the babies in the room- including Paige's unborn child in her womb. Paige's child was switched into Chris, Chris was switched into Wyatt, and Wyatt was inside Paige replacing the unborn infant. Paige is stunned and, after congratulations from her sisters, calls her husband to tell him the great news.

It's the end of the day and all the bodies have been switched to normal again. San Francisco's electricity is back and the weather has finally settled at last. The adults have met up at P3 where they're all celebrating Paige's pregnancy. Henry is totally surprised at the news and declares that this is officially better than winning the lottery. Piper discusses her feelings towards everything and reveals that she hasn't been herself lately. For weeks, Piper's been keeping something from everyone and she tells them that she's been secretly demon-hunting alone. With it reaching six years to the day her sister died, Piper still doesn't feel she's got the satisfaction she's needed to get over her sister's death, or her grandmother's death, or even her mother's death. She believes she'll need some kind of closure soon, and hopefully it'll fulfil her motives. The Charmed Ones share a quick hug before they dance with Leo and Henry on the dance floor.

In the Underworld, five cloaked figures are surrounding a golden pentagram which is lit up on the ground. One of the figures announces that their plans are working and the Charmed Ones haven't suspected anything. Another figure lowers his hands and tells the others that they've accomplished San Francisco's variable weather today. A third figure also declares that they should try to do more to obtain the girls, maybe bring more demons back from the dead like they did with Medusa. Another warns that they should also try to make the Charmed Ones trust them, like they did when they helped the girls by making the portal appear which stopped them from being affected by a time rift months ago. All in all, it seems that these beings have been amongst the Charmed Ones all year but have never been noticed; they sent the portal to help the sisters from the time rift, one of their minions was ordered to tell the girls about them, they reconstituted the Gorgons, and produced the bad weather. Finally, the last cloaked figure whispers, "I don't see them being forever charmed. Do you?"


	11. Episode 10

9.10 – Dates With Death

The night is just beginning at P3 with a completely booked out evening where tonight's live band- Evermore (guest stars as themselves)- is playing. The Charmed Ones and their men are enjoying themselves in the VIP lounge, talking and appreciating their surroundings. Paige (Rose McGowan) has been quite the happy woman since she learned of her pregnancy last week, and her husband Henry (Ivan Sergei) has been overwhelmed with excitement knowing he's now a father-to-be. Paige has also been a little anxious about the unborn baby because she's worried for its wellbeing while she's out fighting demons. Piper's (Holly Marie Combs) success with the club is going strong but her desire for her new restaurant is increasing, continually looking into buying the local restaurant she's been watching for a few months. Piper wants a change in her life because she's basically had the same routine and lifestyle for over eight years. Leo (Brian Krause), however, is rather pleased at this point in his life and thinks running Magic School was the right job for him after all. Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) has at last accepted her boyfriend's long absence, certain he'll return one day, and has been using her job as an advice columnist to keep her mind off the bad things that are happening in her life. As Evermore continues to play and the Charmed Ones are sitting around laughing, there's much darkness and gloom down below in the Underworld where five evil beings await. As these five cloaked figures begin to discuss, we learn that they are called the Constituent- a faction of upper-level demons who together make up the five Taoist elements; water, wood, fire, earth, and metal. They've been planning their best way to attack and ultimately kill the Charmed Ones for a long time and they've only just started putting their strategy into action.

The next morning at the Halliwell Manor, Piper is left at the house alone because Leo had to go to the school early and her sons spent the night with her father. While she cleans up her breakfast dishes and begins to tidy the home, she is visited by a very familiar face. As Piper scrubs the sink in the bathroom, she looks into the mirror to see the Angel Of Death (guest star Simon Templeman) is standing behind her. Panicking, afraid that it may be her time to die, Piper is quick to act when this neutral being appears exactly a year after she had last seen him. In spite of this, the Angel Of Death calmly tells Piper that he is not here to take anybody and instead he is back to teach her a valuable lesson. In moments, the pair is whisked away in a cloud of blue smoke to a place outside time and space. Meanwhile at the Bay Mirror, Phoebe is busy working on meeting a deadline when Paige visits her office. Paige has visited Phoebe to ask some advice about her pregnancy. Phoebe is confused as to why her sister is asking her and not Piper, but Paige claims that speaking about it to an actual advice columnist is better and after all Phoebe has been pregnant once. Soon, it becomes apparent to Phoebe that Paige is asking her these questions because she seems to be scared that her unborn baby won't make it out into the world alive and since Phoebe's been through a similar circumstance she wanted to hear it from someone who knows more about that kind of thing. But the sister's conversation is cut short when Phoebe's boss Elise (guest star Rebecca Balding) reminds them that a certain paper is due in a couple of hours.

The Angel Of Death and Piper re-appear at what seems to be Camp Skylark. There is nobody around at the moment so the Angel Of Death takes this time to tell Piper why he's returned. He informs her that she's been abusing death lately by secretly vanquishing demons because of her inner vengeance about the losses in her life and now enough is enough. If she continues to take the lives of beings, whether they're good or bad, she will disrupt the flow of death eternally. Instead of killing to find enlightenment, the Elders have requested the Angel Of Death to show Piper all the past deaths that have shaped her so that she can feel the loss and pain of them all at once to make her realize that fatality can affect more than just feelings. From the beginning, the events each take place once more. Piper's own mother, Patty, rushes onto the dock over a lake. Patty's Whitelighter, Sam, can be seen running towards her as she grabs a pair of power cables. Patty uses her power to freeze Sam and the lake suddenly rises as the Water Demon engulfs her, drowning Patty from the inside. Piper stays strong and tries to not think about that painful death. Then she appears in the Halliwell Manor's hallway when she can hear somebody locking the attic door followed by an agonizing scream. Piper's grandmother tumbles down the stairs after having a heart attack. Piper watches on as her past self hurries to her Grams.

In the present, Paige has made her way to Magic School where she is reading in the vast library. She can't help but overhear a conversation between some students about a new evil arising. One of the students claims to have seen the Charmed Ones battling five powerful demons in a Premonition, voicing this aloud unbeknownst that Paige is in the school. The girl tells her classmates that she believes the magical community is in for major chaos when these demons arrive because she also saw an apocalypse if the three sisters do not win. Paige doesn't think for a moment before stepping towards the girl and her friends. Paige asks to speak to the girl in private, which soon clarifies to Paige that a pending faction is reaching them in the coming weeks. She goes to the Halliwell Manor, looking for Piper, but searches the Book of Shadows instead.

Piper now witnesses the death of an old friend she'd met only weeks after becoming a witch. Mark Chao is walking in an alley when a mob of fellow Asians injure the young man and set him on fire. Piper cringes before being sent back to the Halliwell Manor to see the death of one of the family's closest friends, and her sister's boyfriend, Andy Trudeau at the hands of a demon. Piper sighs and wants to go back to the normal time but the Angel Of Death tells her that she hasn't finished her ride through memory lane. Turning around, Piper notices that she is in a dark monastery and three people suddenly Orb in. Piper is about to feel the heartache of the worst moment in her whole life, the death of her eldest sister affected Piper so much that it changed her completely. A past Leo and a past Paige are in the room as past Piper begins to shout and yell prior to crying over her sister's plaque. This scene brings present Piper to tears, crying uncontrollably. She demands to be taken home but is instead shown another incident when Piper herself is being killed by the ghosts of Leo's old friends from war. The Angel Of Death tells Piper that she has to get over the deaths of her loved ones as well as the countless times she's died too.

Phoebe meets Paige in the Halliwell Manor's attic where Paige has found who she is looking for in the Book of Shadows. She explains the details of the Constituent to her sister as they begin to look for Piper who can't be found anywhere. The sister's continue to discuss the Constituent as they become wary about this new threat which is stated in the Book of Shadows to be highly dangerous. Meanwhile, Piper has just finished watching both her two sister's die by being turned to dust by a past demon Bacarra. This leads onto the death of Phoebe's ex-husband Cole Turner in his penthouse some five years back, followed by the loss of her future son Chris with Leo by his side. Then, of-course, there was the time the Charmed Ones broke all the rules of death and faked their own demise by disguising themselves as cousins of the Halliwell sisters. The Angel Of Death shows Piper the most recent of deaths and, as he bids her farewell, he leaves her to watch the ultimate battle between the Power Of Three and sister's Billie and Christy last year. As she sees the Halliwell Manor explode again and she watches herself find past Phoebe dead in the debris, she is suddenly transported back to the present alongside her two siblings in absolute tears.

Late that night, the Charmed Ones are resting in the conservatory. Piper has shared her day and the meaning behind it to Phoebe and Paige, and Phoebe and Paige have explained their new risk- the Constituent- to Piper. Piper is now content with death and believes that she has the closure on it that she's really needed in the last few months. As the sisters begin to fall asleep in each other's embrace, Leo and Henry walk into the house after a night out. The two men adore the sleeping women before going into the kitchen to have a late-night snack. All of a sudden, a masked demon emerges from the shadows and kidnaps both Leo and Henry. Neither have any way of getting away from the demon as they are equally mortal. All this happens while the three sisters are napping in the other room.


End file.
